narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sai
Elemental Nature & Abilities OK, I'm a bit confused. The article says Sai's next appearance will reveal his elemental nature, but we have listed his Primary & Secondary natures. Which is it? Have they revealed his nature or not? Also, the abilities listed I don't remember him being able to use(unless it was in the data books). Are these game Jutsus? I only remember him using his drawing techniques.Memsochet 22:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) This is correct. There is no sign or moment that Sai uses an element in the Manga and Anime. In both, he only uses drawing techniques. --NejiByakugan360 22:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :OK, then shouldn't we remove the references to elemental abilities he has never used? This was caused by , he went around altering random jutsu saying that Sai could use them. His edits have been reverted. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 23, 2008 @ 00:20 (UTC) By the way, when Orochimaru pierced his Ink Clone Technique with the Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens, after the clone was destroyed, you can see Sai coming out from the ground, in a very similar way to the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. This mean that he has Earth elemental Chakra?-- (talk) 19:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :No, it means he can hide underground. Naruto is also capable of doing this without being able to use Earth Release. Sai could have drawn a mole to dig a tunnel for him, or something. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Name I have heard that the word "sai" can mean rhino in japanese. Is that true? 16:48, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it means rhinoceros in Japanese. It also means "difference," "psi," "to hold a meeting," "debt," "circumstances," "repeated," "ability," "age," "son," "sai" (the weapon), "10^44," "cut," "side dish," "extreme," and a few dozen other things. :It's useless seeking meaning behind the names of the ANBU "Root" members. Their (code)names are all simple, basicilally meaningless syllables, as expected from an organisation that demands their members be emotionless and without identity and individuality. --ShounenSuki 20:17, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :His name means "talented" which should be put in trivia, because this ties to his jutsu and his hobby as a "talented" artist Adopted brother? Is "adopted brother" really the best term to describe the relationship Sai has with Shin? It seems to imply that Sai's parents officially adopted Shin or vice versa. --ShounenSuki 00:35, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Article Section Order I tried altering this article to make it conform to the Manual of Style, and most other character pages I've seen on this Wiki, by putting Abilities up with Background and Personality, before Part in the Story. This was reverted about 3 minutes later. I was just wondering what I'd done wrong. OmegaPointZealot :As Far as i've seen in most of the articles, abilities comes at the end..not the beginning..AlienGamer | Talk 06:23, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, ok, I'll concede that. But then, shouldn't the Manual of Style reflect this? Because, it clearly states that Abilities should precede the Part in the Story section. Also, doesn't it make more sense to have abilities before part in the story, anyways? As before, just wondering. OmegaPointZealot :I allready changed it back to u'r version...and please sign u'r comments..AlienGamer | Talk 06:33, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. And, done. Didn't know how to before, but I hope this is satisfactory. OmegaPointZealot :Instead of typin it, try ~~~~..Its the key above TAB...AlienGamer | Talk 06:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Alrighty. Many thanks. :D OmegaPointZealot (talk) 07:00, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Sai's Curse Mark I have a question about Sai's Curse Mark. Is it really like a Curse Mark Sasuke's or is Danzo able to kill those who every to much about the Foundation and/or plans/missions? --Hamachi1993 (talk) 21:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :It's probably too early to tell. give it a few more chapters, and they might go into it.--Marioscout (talk) 21:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. Because though I just started reading the Shippuden manga Series,I still keep up with this wiki and the anime I was wondering, by what it stated in the Invasion of Pain Invasion Ark or Sixth Hokage Ark, it made it seem deadly to the container of it. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 21:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :Orochimaru's Juuinjutsu is kind of special even within the Naruto Universe. It seems, from the look of the thing and the description Sai gives of its effects (paralyzation, inability to reveal secrets about Danzou, etc.) that it has much more in common with the curse seal of the Hyuuga clan. It should probably be listed on the Juuinjutsu page, if it's not already. OmegaPointZealot (talk) 22:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yet thats if others agree. But i agree and If its not added then Ill add it. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 22:26, 20 June 2009 UPDATE: i read this in the Juinjustu Section: When the wearer of this Cursed Seal speaks about anything related to Danzō, their entire body will become numb, taking away their ability to speak or move. (UTC)Hamachi1993 sai's cursed seal i have a question about it, what episode did he show it or reveal it? :chapter 452 page 8 P.S. Please sign your post.--Donatelo (talk) 09:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) friendship in the latest chapter it is implied that sai is starting to develope a friendship with naruto Fawcettp (talk) 11:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sai's role Isn't Sai a protagonist as well? Saiyan16 (talk) 15:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :No, side character. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 14, 2009 @ 17:07 (UTC) Pale Why is Sai so pale in the anime? On the colored pages of the manga it shows him with the same skin tone as everyone else. -- Mpc797 19:26, 5 October 2009 (UTC) :The coloured pages I have of Sai show him to be as white as sheet of paper. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Actually ShounenSuki, I was looking for a recent manga coloring of Sai and found this http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v50/c467/3.html Here :As you can see, it seems that Jiraiya and Sai have the same skin tone. And can you please find me a source of a manga coloring of Sai where he is shown pale?Kracel (talk) 04:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Of course it does, the manga (usually) is black and white :::If you want a source, I can give you one. Six, actually.123456 :::Each and every colour page that features Sai has him with an extremely pale skin tone. You picked out the one colour page that does not. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) What is Sai's Rank? Does anyone know Sai's Rank? I know he is in ANBU, but is he Jonin? It only states his Chunin age when he was promoted from Genin to Chunin? Can Chunin be Genin? I'm just asking for interest's sake...Sparxs77 (talk) 22:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :ANBU is a rank. So Sai's rank is ANBU, just like Yamato's rank is ANBU and Yūgao Uzuki's rank and Shin's rank and Hyō's rank and Fū's rank... you get the idea. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, considering how he was orphaned as a child and recruited by ROOT, how would it even be possible that he was promoted to genin and chunin? unless they give ranks in ANBU root or ANBU.So if they do i would say hes definitely Jounin. (talk) 01:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Sai, just like practically every other shinobi we've seen, graduated the Academy and became a genin. Then he took the chūnin exams and was promoted to chūnin. If he ever made it to jōnin, we do not know. None of that matters though, because Sai's rank is none of those now. It is ANBU. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::ANBU is not a rank it is a division for usually at least Chunin level shinobi. Personally, I think Sai is a Jounin because Neji, Temari and Kankuro made Jounin so if they are then I'm pretty sure Sai probably attained the rank too. :::::Kishimoto-sensei disagrees with you. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ANBU isn't a rank it's a classification... there can be Chunin and Jonin within the ANBU facet, regardless they still have ranks however disregarded it is :Actually, no, ANBU do not carry ordinary ranks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Image Is it just me, or is that picture of Sai being used make him look cross-eyed? --Puppet King' 01:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Would it be alright if I replaced the image with one that dosen't make him look cross-eyed? Or am I just whining? --Puppet King' 01:56, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Just follow the Image Policy.--Deva 27 (talk) 02:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Doesn't look cross-eyed to me. - SimAnt 02:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm proposing a new picture for his page. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 15:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) /* Abilities */ section It says that Sai subdued Lee. That's not right, Lee was decomissioned by Sakura's sleep bomb he never came into contact with Sai Lee was never subdued he jumped behind Kiba and then Sakura used the sleep bombs which knocked them out-- (talk) 14:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Possible Trivia I notice in Revolution 3, Sai has pre and post-battle dialouge with Anko, which is a bit of a reference to his least favorite food being Anko's favorite, dango. Would it be OK to add this as trivia or not?Strategist9 (talk) 14:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC)